Generally, the method that the seawater is pulled up to the saltpan and is dried (evaporated) by the sun is adopted as the salt manufacturing method. In other words, after the seawater is drawn up in the square saltpan where the liner of the tile or the plastic liner or the ceramic material is attached on the bottom surface and if the seawater is evaporated in the natural state with the solar energy, the salt may be precipitated in the crystallization section of the saltpan, and the worker may produce the salt by collecting the natural salt that the seawater has been evaporated out. Like this, the natural salt made by evaporation of the seawater contains calcium, magnesium and very kinds of minerals. This natural salt is well known to be useful to the health of human.
There is saltpan salt collection apparatus (Korean Patent No. 10-1530069, Inventor: YOO, Myoung Hwa) as the prior art. And, there is the automation device for the saltpan salt picking (Korean Patent Application No. 10-2014-0011362, Inventor: CHUNG Dong Teak and so on) as another prior art.
However, in case of the method that the seawater is drawn to the saltpan to be evaporated and the salt is produced, multiple square saltpans are consecutively provided, the salt may be extracted through the course that the seawater is evaporated while the drawn seawater is going over from one saltpan to another neighboring saltpan. In case of the salt manufacturing method like the above, because the saltpan section of relatively large area has to be secured in consideration of the evaporation rate of seawater and so on, it is difficult to install the saltpan in the area where the saltpan lot is limited. And, the security of the saltpan lot becomes more and more difficult due to the development project of the coast. And, owing to the limitation of the saltpan lot and so on, the saltpan cannot be rapidly increased even if the demand of the salt is increased, and the saltpan cannot be rapidly decreased even if the demand of the salt is decreased. Therefore, there is the problem that the administration of the salt productivity is inefficient and the salt productivity (the productivity per time) is degraded due to the delay of the evaporation rate of seawater.
In the meantime, there is a seawater evaporation device wherein a plurality of the evaporation sheets (for example, diaper sheets) are hung over the laundry rope, the evaporation surface area is broadened, the seawater evaporation rate is enhanced, the hoist is set up in the upper portion, the evaporation sheet block is ascended and descended by the hoist, and the salt concentration of the seawater may become higher in the reservoir of the lower part.
However, in case of the seawater evaporation apparatus as described above, there are the disadvantages that, if the wind blows hard, the resistance grows serious windily and the problem occurs in the equipment maintenance (in other words, the maintenance of the evaporation sheet etc). And, the problem as described above does not occur in case the seawater evaporation apparatus is the miniature but, if the seawater evaporation apparatus is the large size device, the problems may occur that the evaporation sheet tumbles down owing to the typhoon or the hard wind etc and the seawater evaporation apparatus of the prior art may not be employed to the large size device. Therefore, the other seawater evaporation apparatus is developed recently. The other seawater evaporation apparatus may evaporate the seawater using the evaporation rope and may prepare for the strong wind and so on by descending the evaporation rope if the strong wind such as the typhoon etc.
In the meantime, if the seawater is to the utmost exposed to the sun, the air and so on, and the seawater moves at the same time, the moisture evaporation efficiency becomes maximized and the time of the seawater evaporation may be minimized to the utmost. Because the seawater is made to flow down from the upper position in order to sprinkle the seawater on the evaporation rope and smoothly evaporate the moisture, the means for making the seawater flow down from the upper position and making the moisture evaporation efficiency maximized is required in the present.